The Will of the Black Goat
The Will of the Black Goat, a Black Priest once called by the name of Xahast, is the current High-Sorcerer and theocratic ruler of the Free City of Qohor. Biography Youth Xahast, as he was known then, was born to a Black Mother in the year 299AC. Black Mothers are the slave concubines kept by the Blood Priests so they may sire more children to sacrifice in the Black Goat. When a child is born under the eye of the full moon he is raised to become one of the Black Faith instead. Xahast was bestowed another divine blessing of the Black Goat on the day of his birth, being born under the Red Comet. An omen that foretold his future be wrought in blood. Xahast began his schooling from the moment he could first learn to read. Mathematics, sums, writing, language, histories, and all manner of education that he would need when he entered the priesthood were taught to him in those formative years. Adulthood When Xahast turned sixteen years of age, the age of manhood, he began his training as an initiate of the Black Priests. The Black Priests are the lowest caste of the four great tiers of the priests. They are the ones tasked with spreading the word of their black god to all the faithful of the dark herd. Xahast took well to his new found duties, proving himself a fervent follower in every aspect of his worship. He proved himself most adept at rooting out corruption and heresy within the ranks of his own, developing a keen mind for espionage. At the age of thirty two Xhast entered the second stage of his adulthood, becoming of age to begin his training as a Blood Priest. He was granted his first Black Mother, the first of what would become many. Initiates Blood Priests must begin lying with Black Mothers to begin siring offspring to be used for human sacrifice. Xahast continued his training, honing his mind, spirit, and body in many ways. During this time he sired scores of his own Blood Spawn all the while continuing to prove himself as both adept and very capable. Xahast completed his Blood Priesthood training in the year 347 AC, performing the Blood Rites before the Coven of the Black Goat. Many years later, Xahast is now an established Blood Priest who has performed countless human sacrifice and sired hundreds of Blood Spawn with dozens of Black Mothers. He was called forth by the Coven to replace the late Eyes of the Goat, the sacred spymaster of the Black Faith. He would serve this post dutifully for six years. Ascension When Xahast turned sixty four he entered the last and most venerable stage of his life. As a member of the Coven of the Black Goat and a Blood Priest of the sacred age, Xahast was ascended to the honored and most holy rank of the High Sorcerer. No man had born the title of High Sorcerer in over a century. As part of the transformation from living man to avatar of the Black Goat, Xahast was ceremonially stripped, becoming known only as the Will of the Black Goat. He serves at his new station until several years later, when the Mouth of the Goat also achieved the age of sixty four. In a contest of their devotion and physical fortitude the two priests were ritually bled before the great statue of the Black Goat in the city center. The winner is the priest who gives the most of his life, and his blood in offering, but also survives to rule. The Mouth of the Goat proved zealous, but too much so. He gave too much blood and too quickly, collapsing into a stupor from which he could not be revived. The rival priest bled to death in full view of the faithful, cementing The Will of the Black Goat’s victory and his divine right to rule. He has served seven years since, proving diligent and capable in all manner, aided in his rule by his chosen Coven of Advisers. Timeline *299 AC: Xahast is born to a Black Mother of a Blood Priest under the Red Comet *307 AC: Begins schooling in the Black Arts, the teachings of the Black Priests *315 AC: Completes his initiate training under the Rites of the Black Priests *331 AC: Begins training as a Blood Priest & receives first Black Mother *347 AC: Completes Blood Priest training under the Rites of the Blood Priests *355 AC: Replaces the late Eyes of the Goat as the Black Faith’s spymaster *361 AC: Ascends to High Sorcerer to the elation of the masses *363 AC: Defeats a rival Blood Priest to maintain his title uncontested Family Tree *Father: Unknown Blood Priest *Mother: Unknown Black Mother **'High Sorcerer: Xahast' **Wives: Scores of Black Mothers ***Children: Hundreds of nameless Blood Spawn Supporting Characters Coven of the Black Goat Horns of the Goat *Gift: Leadership Eyes of the Goat *Gift: Agent Mouth of the Goat *Gift: Administrator Heart of the Goat *Gift: Zealot Hooves of the Goat *Gift: Strong Voice of the Will *Gift: Benevolence Category:Qohorik Category:Essosi